Hidden Smiles
by SexyTomatoFreak
Summary: Spamano high school au. I hope you enjoy! This is my first fanfic so i am sorry if it sucks ;
1. Chapter 1

Hidden Smiles

Intro:

Lovino Vargas was an Italian boy about 16. Both he and his 13 year old brother, Feliciano, lived with their grandfather Romulus. They lived with him for a long time due to their parent's death. Feliciano took it very hard, but Lovino tried his best to protect his little brother. Even if that means being hated by almost everyone including the people he thought loved him. Most of this hatred is all in his head, he never lets anyone in because he is afraid of being left again. Lovino's upside down world is slowly turned around by a happy go lucky Spanish boy who moves in down the street. Both of them face their problems hand in hand, but first Lovino has to learn to trust again.

Chapter 1

Lovino hided out in his room silently. Feliciano's voice flooded the whole house, only making Lovino angrier. You see Feliciano was always better at whatever it was cooking, art, being cute and all that shit. Lovino never would admit it, but he was extremely jealous of his little brother. Feliciano was loved by everybody no questions asked. Lovino was compared to Feliciano, which only irritated him more. Romulus called for him, braking him away from his own thoughts, "Lovino, come down here. Don't want to be late for the first day back at school do you?"

Sighing Lovino called back, "Yea I'm coming old man"

He walked down the stairs to see his brother singing and drawing on the counter. Feliciano waved at him, and Lovino just kept on walking by not even looking at his brother. Lovino grabbed his backpack and practically ran out the door. He hated being at home, so I guess school was his only other option. School was not much better, but he did have a couple of friends there who at least attempted to make him feel important. Walking to school was always very calming. Lovino put his head phones in and just listened to music until he finally arrived at the school. Once finding Victoria and Emma he walked over to them slowly and took out his head phones. Emma hugged him tightly, "Lovi! We missed you so much!"

Victoria smiled and waved, "alright do you have your schedule?" Lovino reached for his back pocket and pulled out the bright yellow slip of paper. Emma snatched it from him and looked it over.

Victoria looked up, "you have science with me!"

Lovino took the slip from the girls and looked at the schedule not really sure what classes he had himself. He read the list over in his head, "Science, cooking, English, math, lunch, art, Spanish, gym." He sighed; he despised Spanish, but not as much as he despised gym. Gym was full of jocks and jerks who think they are so great, it makes him sick with anger just thinking about it. Lovino also did not bother taking history at the moment. All he needed to know about history he already knew. History happens to be one of his Grandfather's favorite things to talk about.

Emma took his paper and smiled, "I have Spanish with you! I didn't even know you wanted to learn Spanish"

Lovino replied bluntly, "I hate everything about that language"

Emma looked at him confused, "Then why take Spanish if you hate it so much?"

"I need to take a language and there is no way in hell I'm taking German!"

Emma sighed, "I expect nothing less from you Lovino" and with that the bell rang.

Antonio's morning was way better than Lovino's for sure. Antonio's family just moved into the most beautiful house he has seen. Then that morning he happily said goodbye to his parents and went on his way to school. Once at the school, he walked over to meet his friends at the normal spot outside by a large oak tree. Gilbert and Francis stood there waiting. "Ah mon ami we were waiting for you!", Francis said happily giving Antonio a hug.

"Lo siento, I slept in again", Antonio said scratching his head.

"You always do Tonio! Vest voke me up very early. It vas unawesome", Gilbert announced in his normal loud voice.

"Antoni is that your cousin Emma over there?", Francis said pointing over in her direction.

"Sì, that's her! Wait.. Who is she with?"

"She is with Victoria, she is joli no?", Francis said happily

"No, no the guy with the auburn hair… and adorable olive eyes… that sparkle when they hit the sun just right…", Antonio said clearly zoning out.

Gilbert and Francis start to laugh, "Y-you can't be serious!"

Antonio tilted his head like a confused puppy, "Qué? What are you laughing about?"

Francis sighs, "That is Lovino Vargas… He may look all cute now, but when you get closer he is a bomb ready to explode at any second."

"Well, I still think he is muy lindo~ Maybe Emma could introduce me to him"

Francis rolled his eyes, "Here he goes again…"

Gilbert continued to laugh, almost falling over. Antonio quickly looked over schedule 'English, Cooking, Science, Math, Lunch, Art, Spanish, and Gym.'

"Well I have to go to English then." Antonio stated calmly.

Francis grabbed Antonio's arm, "I don't think so Toni. You are staying right here"

"Wait why?" Antonio asked clearly confused.

Gilbert grabbed Toni's other arm "Vell do you vant help getting zhat boy or not?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lovino's POV:

I walked with Emma and Victoria to class because well this is the class I have with Victoria and Emma's is next door. Right before we left to walk into the school I noticed someone was staring at me… I turned to Emma, "What is with that guy looking over here? Is he one of your dumb ass boyfriends or something?"

Emma giggled, "That is my cousin Antonio and he is not looking at me."

I turned to Tori, "Not me ether" she started to giggle too. What the hell was so funny!?

Emma continued to laugh, "Obviously Lovino, he is looking at you!"

"Why in hell would he look at me? It's fucking creepy if you ask me. hmph."

"Aww come on Lovi! I think he likes what he sees."

Why did my face feel a little warmer all of a sudden? Am I blushing? Oh hell no! There is no way I am fucking blushing there is no way! That guy is super creepy. Yea not even a little attract- damn it! Just forget it he is a bastard and there is no way he was looking at me. There must be a really hot girl past me or something. Yea that's it.

"Shut up Emma! Let's get to class already damn it, and don't you say another word about it… Both of you!" I glared at them to show how unamused I was. Yea that works they seem to be dropping it thank God.

We walked to our next class which happened to be science for Victoria and me. It was over all really boring, and I really have no need to tell you anything about it so yea.

XxX

Antonio's POV:

"You guys are going to help me? I thought you said it was a loss cause?"

"Oui it is, but as our friend we will help you win the heart of the fire cracker Italian."

"Seriously!? You really are my major amigos!"

"Ve are, jou should really learn to now zhat by now"

I nodded and patted them on the back.

"Ah amour works in strange ways no?" Francis smiled. We all stood under a tall oak tree, like we did before. I hope my class is boring so I don't miss anything important. I know that had nothing to do with that was going on, but it was on my mind for some reason. That and tomatoes, oh look a butterfly!

I brought my attention back, "So what is the plan mis amigos?"

Gilbert chuckled, "jou vill find out soon enough Keseses~ first, jou have to talk to him obviously"

Francis rolled his eyes "Gilbert, stop messing with poor Antoni! You won't even talk to that someone~"

Gilbert turned a little red, "Shut zhe hell up Francis, I'm working on it. Jou know just worried that the little guy won't be able to handle mein awesomeness!" Those two always get out hand. I shook my head laughing a little bit.

"Whatever Gilly we have to help love struck Spaniard, remember?"

"Oh yea! Ve need to come up vith a plan. Operation death defying love is a go!"

All three of us put our hands in throwing them up "BTT, brake!" we always did this when we came up with a mission it was really kind of fun. We huddled up, arms linked around one another and heads in the center.

"Okay Lovino Vargas, a grumpy Italian who only talks to Emma and Victoria. That's as much as I know about him" Francis started.

"Vell he also had a little bruder zhat is absolutely an adorable kid. zhe two Vargas brothers are complete opposites, one an angel zhe other a devil."

Francis snickered, "So like you and your brother?"

"Ja, like me and Luddy! ... wait.. Hey!" Both of them laughed at each other for a moment.

Francis cleared his throat, "so anyway we need to teach you the rules of seduction or in this case amour." Now this was exciting I hope this goes well. Francis does know a lot about love so what could possibly go wrong?

"Normally I would say you must show off your body to him, but as I know if you were to do that little Lovino would explode in a ball of red hot Italian anger." He clicked his tongue "So, we will teach you the more sweet and romantic rules to win his heart."

I smiled wide and hugged him tight, "Oh Gracias! estoy muy muy feliz!"

Francis patted my back carefully "Calm down Antoni, we still have one class period to coach you!" I let go of him still smiling as big as I possibly could. It actually kind of hurt my face, but I am just too happy to care right now!

We all sat down on the ground and Francis pulled out a notebook. Writing on the cover it said 'Book of Love' he opened it and wrote in his curvy handwriting rule number one "If he is responsible for your smile, be responsible with his heart" Francis read this aloud to me. "Antoni, One thing we know about Lovino is that he is not easy to get. If you do truly love him you will be careful with him. He could get extremely pissed off and lash out at you. Don't take that to heart, if it was meant to be the only thing he will ever make you do is smile."

Gilbert looked confused, "Franny he just looked at him, how vill zhat help now? Ve don't even know if zhey will be together."

Francis turned to Gilbert, "I saw the look in Antonio's eyes, and it may be love at first sight!"

Gil rolled his eyes, "Jou really need to stop reading romance novels."

He pouted, "well even if it doesn't happen… even though I have a feeling it will. We can use pass this book around and add tips like this in it. It could help with any of us with relationships who knows." Fran handed the book to me.

"You write the next one mon ami. After you write one give it to Gil, and once he wrote one he can give it to moi." I took the book and placed it into my backpack. Nodding I got up checking my schedule once again. "Second hour already started Gil, we should go to class! I actually want to go to this one!" I pulled on Gilbert's arm and we went to our next class.

XxX

Lovino's POV

Now I have cooking so I guess I will just head over that way. Once I got into the class I just kind of sat down in a random spot. They are most likely going to have a stupid seating chart or whatever the fuck it is. I was placed in a group with Kiku and two other people who I guess decided not to show up.

I mean really? If you didn't want to be in this class then why fucking take it? Some people are just stupid. I even got Kiku in my group he is super quiet so basically I am going to be doing everything by myself. Great.

Well at least we will get a good grade because I happen to be fucking great at cooking. Anyway, right as the teacher started talking two students burst through the door "Zhe awesome me has finally arrived!" the albino seemed to yell as loud as possible.

"Gilbert, Antonio so great of you two actually show up for once… sit down over there and pay attention"

So I get the loud fucker and the other guy…. Wait that guy looks familiar. Is that the guy that stared at me? Oh shit no no no no! Calm down Lovino. Now at least you can figure out if he was staring at you or not. Which he was not obviously. They sat down at the table with Kiku and me. The teacher finally shut up and I guess we had to talk to our group and get to know them a little bit. Kiku started, bowing his head, "Kon'nichiwa, I am Honda Kiku. You may carr me Kiku it is very nice to meet you three"

he spoke quietly and it pissed me off. No person should be that quite. They stopped and they all looked at me. I guess they want me to go now. Wonderful. "Ciao, I'm Lovino Vargas. I am almost positive that I will hate you all very soon." I saw the white haired guy nudge the stalker guy. The albino was smiling and the creeper was.. Blushing? He looked kinda cute.. Wait hold the fuck up no he did not! God Lovino, get a grip!

The loud one spoke up, not surprisingly loud as hell, "Yo! Zhe name is Gilbert Beilschmidt, but I also go by zhe most sexy and awesome person you will ever lay eyes on."

I rolled my eyes, another arrogant jack ass what another great year I have ahead of me. The brown haired, im going to guess Spanish, guy started to talk, "Hola! Yo soy Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Happy to be able to cook with you." He winked at me and smiled wide. I huffed obviously, crossing my arms in aggravation. Another shit tastic year so far and it is only second hour. God help me now.


End file.
